Hellspawn Series 6: Kidnapping of Chloe Sullivan
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to: I SPY. Chloe doesn't remember how she was kidnapped by Sam and Dean. She also doesn't understand how they expect her to believe their outlandish stories about Hell and Lucifer...but she realizes they want her...and she can use it against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural

Part of the: Hellspawn!Verse

Sequel to: I Spy

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

This wasn't the first time Chloe had been kidnapped, far from it to be truthful, but this was the first time she'd been taken by beings who clearly weren't human-not even of the meteor freak variety. No, these men were something else entirely, though she couldn't figure out what exactly they were. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't human though. They were both inhumanely good looking for one, and their eyes went inky black due to extreme emotion and when they did...inhuman things.

The shorter one (who was still entirely too tall compared to her) also seemed to be wearing some sort of glamour to hide his true looks because one minute he was this cutely attractive surfer-boy looking guy with brown curls and blue eyes...and then the next that image would flicker away and he was golden skinned and sandy-blonde with hazel eyes and lips that were...tempting.

The taller one was incredibly good looking as well. He was tall and fit and...sinfully delicious.

Growling at herself for not just finding one but both of her captors entirely too desirous, Chloe shook her head in irritation.

And where exactly was Clark? She'd screamed and screamed for him and he should have been there before she'd finished his name the first time, rushing in to save the day. But he hadn't, and when her plan of kneeing the closest dude in the balls and making it to the door failed she'd been captured, restrained to the bed by a pair of handcuffs that the shorter one kept in the pocket of his leather jacket, and gagged. She'd tried fighting the handcuffs but had ended up with sore wrists and gave up, keeping a wary eye on her two kidnappers as they paced the small living room and hissed to each other in voices so low she couldn't make out more than a word here and there.

How exactly had she gotten kidnapped this time and why?

Chloe tried to think back, tried remembering the last thing she'd done...and she could vaguely recall Lois going on a date with her flavor of the week, which had been perfect timing because Chloe had been dealing with a meteor freak who had threatened to kill all those she loved dear. She'd wanted her cousin gone so she could confront this guy on his own and then she'd received a call from her father saying he was coming over and then that was it. The last thing she remembered was trying to convince her father not to come without telling him why she didn't want him over at her apartment above the talon.

Her father.

Chloe struggled against the handcuffs.

Where was her father?

Was he hurt?

Were these two teaming up with Kyle?

She struggled harder despite the pain in her wrists.

"Will you stop that already?" The shorter one snapped, coming towards her, his visage this time of the hot sandy-blonde, his hazel eyes going inky black in his annoyance. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Chloe fought the handcuffs harder and glared at him, her curt answer muffled by the gag.

"Maybe we should let her loose." The tall one frowned, running a hand over his hair.

"She's going to run if we let her go and we can't let that happen." The shorter one declared, eyes narrowing.

Chloe swore loudly that she wouldn't tell the cops about them and she'd do her best to forget their handsome, psychotic faces.

Of course her words were muffled and made unintelligible by the gag.

"We need to explain things to her." The tall one seemed more reasonable. "If she knows what happened-."

"She won't believe us." The shorter one was definitely the one she had to work on. "Would you? C'mon Sammy. Think a little."

"You think a little Dean!" 'Sammy' snapped. "Do you really believe that this is the best way to do things? _Really_?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

They were saying each other's names in front of her.

She wasn't leaving here alive.

True fear entered her as she stopped struggling, looking from one to the other in horror, pushing harder back against the headrest of the motel room's bedroom. Why as this happening? Did it have anything to do with Kyle? And why wasn't Clark coming to save her?

She screamed his name again despite the gag in her mouth.

Nothing.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, unable to understand why he wasn't coming for her. Clark always kept an ear out for her, promised he would do till the day they died. He'd sworn he'd protect her, would never let anything happen to her, even if she got herself into trouble. Clark was her savior. Her constant. And yet he wasn't here...it meant that he wasn't listening out for her anymore, and that both confused, hurt and terrified her.

Why wasn't Clark listening out for her?

Had these guys hurt him?

Did they know about kryptonite?

Was everyone in danger?

Tears of anger and fear welled up in her eyes.

Dean looked at her in horror, eyes widening as if unable to believe what he was seeing. "A-are you c-crying?"

"Dammit." Sammy came towards her and sat down by the edge of the bed, eyeing her. "I'm going to take off your gag, and we're going to talk. There's things we need to clear for you and if you scream it won't help anyone."

Chloe's green gaze went from the horrified and uncomfortable shorter one to the desperate and confused looking taller one, nodding.

"If you scream, the gag goes back on." Dean declared, unable to look at her. "Believe it or not, this is for your own damned good."

Her eyes narrowed at that in confusion.

How could kidnapping and keeping her in bondage be for her own good?

Sammy reached around her head and untied the gag. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"Water." Chloe tried swallowing yet couldn't, throat dry.

Sammy one sent Dean a look.

Dean sighed before turning and leaving the room.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't scream." Chloe's voice was raspy and hoarse from the screaming she'd been doing behind the gag, eyeing Sammy, whom she believed would be the easier to try and reason with.

"We're the good guys?" Sammy surprised her with his sheepish expression.

"The good guys?" Chloe scoffed. "Am I the only one who remembers you and your...whoever...handcuffed me to the bed and gagged me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Let me assure you, you fail at convincing me of your pure and noble intentions."

He flinched, looking away from her, sighing as he ran his hand over his hair. "We had to restrain you because you freaked out. If we hadn't stopped you you would have run away and that would be a very bad idea."

"Because I'd go straight to the cops and turn you and your friend in for kidnapping and holding me against my will?" Maybe it wasn't smart to antagonize her captors, but if there was any she could get away with it with, it was this one.

"No. Because you have a powerful demon after you who would jump at the opportunity to take you out while you're vulnerable like this." He replied.

Chloe went still in horror. "Say what?"

"Dean should be here when I tell you, he knows parts that I don't." Sammy declared uneasily. "I know what happens up until...it happened...and Dean knows what happens after."

"What happened?" Chloe frowned, leaning as close forwards as she could while handcuffed. "What are you talking about?"

Sammy stared into her eyes. "Until your death."

Chloe's eyes widened.

These people knew about her meteor power!

Had she died recently?

Was that why she was so disoriented?

Clark and her had noticed that with each death she returned back slower than before, maybe disorientation was a part of the new, not-improved process?

But that didn't explain why Clark wasn't here...especially if she'd died...he wouldn't have left her alone.

And why were there handsome creatures kidnapping her out of a supposed intention of keeping her safe from some demon?

And why did the demon want to kill her anyway?

The door opened and Dean returned, eyes hazel, visage completely that of the hot sandy-blonde now with now sign of the cute surfer-type dude. "Here."

Sammy reached for the glass of water and brought it to her lips, letting her drink until she was full, and yet she couldn't take her narrowed eyes off of sandy-blonde, and the minute the glass was removed from her lips she spoke.

"Why do you do that?"

He frowned at her. "You wanted water."

"No, I mean, flicker." She wanted to know. "One minute you're this brunet with blue eyes and the next you're the guy you're now, with the sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you some sort of shapeshifter?"

Sammy's eyes widened. "You can see him as two different people?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I am _not_ a shapeshifter."

"Can't _you_?" Chloe asked in confusion, turning to Sammy.

"No." Sammy surprised her by saying, turning to look at the other male quizzically. "I only see him as his host. Why can she see you are your original form?"

Host?

Original form?

What the hell were these guys?

Other than psychotic kidnapers?

Or were they?

Psychotic?

They obviously were kidnappers and this obviously was a kidnapping...but were they telling the truth about a demon (of all things) out there gunning for her life for some reason?

Or had they killed her, stuck around for some reason, seen her come back, and now wanted to trick her out of information or something?

Confusion and frustration grew within.

"She always has been able to." Dean replied, running his fingers through his hair. "It's one of her unique qualities, like manifesting in her own form and not having to take a host."

Sammy's eyes widened. "I thought she'd just gone back into her own body. From the cemetery."

Dean shook his head.

"Wait. What?" Chloe's voice squeaked as she looked between them. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You haven't told her anything yet?" Dean snapped at Sammy. "What the hell were you talking about while I went out to get some drinkable water and not the shit from the faucet?"

"There are things I obviously can't answer." Sammy growled at Dean. "I thought it was better to wait for you then to have questions I couldn't answer." He raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you'd be interested in hearing about her from before."

Dean went silent, a muscle jumping in his cheek as he looked away.

Chloe looked between them, wondering what the hell they were talking about and what the deal was between them. There was this companionship, this obvious trust and consideration between them, but there was also a tension that ran deep. They weren't easy around the other, and there was a slight air of resentment between them. The blonde was shocked at how she could almost taste the resentment as if it were something tangible. That was...that was new.

"Well I'm here now." Dean mumbled, folding his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "Start."

Sighing, Sammy turned to Chloe and began weaving a story that was hard to swallow.

According to him Kyle had killed her father instead of her, as she'd feared, and she'd gone to a crossroads' demon to bring her father back since her power no longer allowed her to heal others only herself. For some reason the crossroads demon had offered her only one year instead of the ten years they were known to, and Chloe hadn't hesitated, selling her soul to bring her father back to life. She should have been the one to die anyway, not him, it was all she could do to right the wrong. It was some months after that that she met Sammy, who'd been standing on the edge of a bridge, staring at the water beneath him, contemplating jumping.

Somehow she'd managed to talk him off the ledge and they'd had a coffee and somehow that had ended up in a relationship. She'd quickly found out about the supernatural aspect of his life when Ruby, a demon who'd been checking in on Sammy, realized Chloe had a contract on her life. That was when Chloe had also found out that Sammy's brother, Dean, had also taken out a one-year crossroads' deal to save Sammy after Sammy's death.

"You're _brothers_?" Chloe squeaked, looking between them.

Dean nodded.

Sammy continued with the story, telling her with slight accusation that she hadn't told him about her one-year contract, letting him believe that she had ten years, and when the time came for the hell hounds to take her soul she'd tricked Sammy into leaving on a 'hunt' (apparently he'd been a hunter of the paranormal) and by the time he'd come back he'd found her dead. Ruby had manipulated him into learning all the dark arts she could teach him, on a revenge mission to kill the one who'd had Chloe's contract...and then on one of their hunts where a small town had been taken over by a pair of demons, the humans inside dying of their vices...the demons had been her and Dean.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?" She tugged on the handcuffs. "I am not a demon! You're insane!"

And then Dean had cleared his voice and started his half of the story.

Apparently Dean had been in hell, tortured for a hundred years until he'd finally broken and agreed to be a Pit Master. He said that during the days leading up to her arrival the hellhounds had cleared out of hell, all readying to bring back the Awaited Soul. Dean said it'd been foretold that she'd come to them, be a part of them, rule over them. She was Lucifer's Own, and when Lucifer was freed she was foretold to be by his side as his Queen.

She'd arrived with no memory of her life on earth and unlike the other souls never was tortured, instead put to work, being trained by Megora, a daughter of Azazel. She'd been in charge of the Accounts of Hell, overseeing the productivity, and Keeper of the Books of Damnation which she alone had the ability to read as Lucifer's Own. She was supposed to be Lucifer's Bride but hadn't truly believed in him, hadn't wanted to be even if he did exist. Together with Dean she'd escaped from hell when some 'idiot' had opened up a hellgate, and as previously promised Dean had shown her how a true demon lived and had fun.

It was there that they'd run into Sammy and Ruby, and during the altercation Ruby had been killed. It was then that they realized that Ruby had been working for Lilith (some head honcho demon), and that the plan had been for Sam to kill Lilith-which would open up Lucifer's cage and set him free. Thing is, Chloe hadn't wanted Lucifer free, and together they'd joined with Sam to find a way to restrain Lilith, capture her somehow, to keep her alive forever and thus stop Lucifer's ascension.

They'd thought they'd been doing a job until Lucifer had somehow taken control of Chloe's hand and written a message to her, warning her that he knew what she was doing and that he was still going to go free. She'd only just arrived in the motel room hours previously intent on using the connection between her and the Fallen Angel to see what he was seeing, and it was then that something had happened and she'd awoken in this state.

And thus ended their tale, both men watching her expectantly.

The blonde sat on the bed, looking between them, trying to process everything they'd told her.

"Well, say something." Dean mumbled, obviously uncomfortable with her silence.

"It's just so..." Chloe took in a deep breath. "Ridiculous."

Sammy sighed.

Dean growled. "Do you honestly think we're making up this?"

"Did you honestly think I'd buy something like that?" Chloe sneered at him, shaking her head. "If I was some sort of Hell Queen I doubt these damned handcuffs would be enough to keep me restrained." She struggled against them for good measure. "Look, I don't know who the hell you two are or what you're really after, but stop playing with me and get to the point, okay? Let's just make things that much easier on each other by not insulting the other's intelligence."

Sammy pushed off from the bed, breathing out in annoyance as he ran his hand over his face.

"Hellfire!" Dean snapped, going towards the bed and glaring at her, eyes going pitch black. "Woman! Your life is in danger. We haven't lied! Everything we've told you is true!"

"Right." She nodded, unable to keep her expression from being provoking, which was honestly stupid because one did not anger one's captors. "I'm the Hell Queen on some morally gray area mission with the both of you to make sure Satan doesn't escape a box in the earth because I'm not into sex with a horny, tailed monster."

"Doubt he has horns or a tail." Sammy replied, pacing the floor. "He was an angel once. Supposedly the most beautiful in heaven. I think stories of his appearance were just bastardized to strike fear and revulsion in the human race."

"Most beautiful in heaven? Is that so?" Chloe pretended to ponder that. "And I don't want to sleep with him because...?"

Dean snarled at her, his visage flickering back and forth.

Sammy turned towards her, eyes going black.

She looked between the both of them, surprised out of her snit.

They seemed...jealous.

Chloe looked from one to the other, eyes narrowed. "In this little shared delusion of yours...I'm sleeping with the both of you...aren't I?"

Dean snorted.

Sammy looked uncomfortable.

Chloe made a face. "So I'm not?" Her gaze went to Dean, rattling the handcuffs. "So these aren't used during sex?"

"Oh, they are." Dean smirked, suddenly the sensuality he emitted thick and tempting as he sat down next to her. "But usually you like _me_ being the one tied up." He leaned closer, voice lowering sensually. "You have a control kink."

She did not!

Chloe flushed hotly as she glared at him.

"Then again, you're somewhat controlling in everything." Dean replied off-handedly. "Those years ruling in hell have made you somewhat of a control-freak."

"Oh, no, she was like that before hell." Sammy declared helpfully.

"Really?" Dean chuckled, sending his brother a look over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, used to drive everyone insane with her need to control everything...but we let her because things usually did go smoother when she was in charge." Sam replied, continuing to pace the floor. "Didn't help that most of her friends couldn't make a decision or do anything without coming to her first for help or advice. Clark especially."

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Should he tell Lana his secret? Shouldn't he tell Lana his secret? Should he give her up for her own good and safety since she could never have a normal life by his side? Should he fight for her since her boyfriends all became insane and tried to kill her? Should he wear red today? Or maybe blue?" Sammy snorted as he finally stopped pacing and turned to lean hard against the wall. "Damn he annoyed me. He couldn't let go of Lana but heaven forbid anyone actually pay you some attention. He would suddenly become the jealous, overprotective older brother or boyfriend." His eyes darkened. "He might have acted more like an adult if you hadn't always mollycoddled him."

"Mollycoddled?" Dean snickered. "What are you Sammy? An eighty year old white woman?"

"Fuck you Dean." Sam snapped.

"My bitchy little brother..." Dean chuckled. "So touchy."

They were the oddest kidnappers she'd ever had.

And it made her uncomfortable at how comfortable they were with her handcuffed to the bed.

Also, the fact that Sammy seemed to know Clark _very_ well also had her hesitating for a moment, a little scared that maybe they weren't as psychotic and delusional as common sense dictated they should be.

"So, if I said that maybe I might be considering that you two could be telling the truth..." she narrowed her eyes on them. "Would that get me out of the cuffs?"

"It would if I actually believed you believed, baby." Dean replied unrepentantly. "But you don't. You're looking for an excuse to get the cuffs off, and then the second we have our backs turned you'll make a run for it...probably after kneeing one of us."

Okay, he might actually know her.

"I hate to agree with him, but I do." Sammy declared with a thick sigh from where he had his arms folded over his chest, his eyes on her. "The only reason why you're even talking with us is because you realize that Clark isn't listening for you anymore and won't come to save the day."

And he definitely might know her.

Chloe opened her mouth to scream for Clark once more despite knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

Dean leaned over and gagged her before any sound could escape her lips. He rose and stretched. "I'm going to go and get us something to eat...make sure none of Lilith's minions are anywhere around."

Sammy nodded.

Dean sent Chloe a look before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

There was silence in the room until Sammy sighed and went to a laptop on the small table, decided to ignore her while doing...whatever the hell he was doing.

Chloe glared at him and struggled with her handcuffs although she knew it was impossible to get loose.

Sammy got a call and he sighed as he stared at the caller I.D. "Yeah?"

Chloe tried to scream through the gag, which proved impossible.

Sammy sent her a look before standing and heading towards the bathroom. "That's not good. Whatever he did to her mind must have left some sort of trace they followed. We can't stay here. She's too vulnerable the way she is for a confrontation."

Chloe strained to hear what was being said.

"Yeah. Be here." He sighed as he ended the phone call and turned towards her. "We need to get out of here. Immediately."

She thought that this was her chance, she could get away while he was preparing her for transport.

And that was when she saw what he pulled out from his bag.

Chloroform.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural or the information on how to survive a kidnapping, which was taken from: wwwDOTarmchairDOTcom/info/kidnapsrDOThtml**

**Part of the: Hellspawn!Verse**

**Sequel to: I Spy**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Chloe awoke she was on another bed in another room. She didn't know how far away they were from wherever the motel had been, but her gut told her that this wasn't a motel room anymore. It seemed like a cabin of some sort, and as she listened intently the blonde found herself unable to hear any sort of traffic and the feeling in her gut grew as she figured that they were deep in the countryside or mountaintop or wherever the hell they'd stashed her. What was important was that the birds were chirping way too loudly, which meant that they were far from civilization...isolated...and that was something a kidnapped victim _never_ wanted to discover.

She didn't even know what state she was in!

How the hell was she supposed to get out of this?

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe took this moment alone to remember all she'd studied on kidnapping and how to survive another one...just in case Clark mightn't be able to get to her on time.

V^V^V

**()** _Do not struggle in your confined state; calm yourself mentally, concentrate on surviving_

**()** _Employ your mind by attempting to visualize the route being taken, take note of turns, street noise, smell, etc. Try to keep track of the amount of time spent between points_

**()** _Once you have arrived at your destination, you may be placed in a temporary holding area before being moved again to a more permanent detention site. If you are interrogated:_

_**x **Retain a sense of pride but be cooperative_

_**x **Divulge only information that cannot be used against you_

_**x **Do not antagonize your interrogator with obstinate behavior_

V^V^V

Chloe sighed. So far the information was either useless to her situation as she'd been knocked unconscious during the transport...or completely _late_ as she'd already done some of the things she shouldn't have, like struggling and being antagonistic and definitely obstinate.

V^V^V

**()** _Concentrate on surviving; if you are to be used as a bargaining tool or to obtain ransom, you will be kept alive._

V^V^V

Okay, she doubted that was the case. They seemed to want to keep her from being found by someone, this Lilith character...who could very well be a villain created by their twisted minds as to assuage their guilt in letting them be the 'good guys'. But at least she figured that meant that they wanted her alive so that was a good thing.

V^V^V

**()** _After reaching what you may presume to be your permanent detention site (you may be moved several more times), quickly settle into the situation:_

_**x **Be Observant - Notice the details of the room, the sounds of the activity in the building and determine the layout of the building by studying what is visible to you. _

_**x **Listen for sounds through the walls, windows or out in the streets, and try to distinguish between smells._

V^V^V

Okay, already this was becoming more helpful. She'd already determined on her own that she was somewhere deep countryside in what was probably a wood cabin, but she hadn't really stopped and tried to hear for more. She listened silently, straining, hearing the sound of wood being chopped somewhere behind her, and also there was the creaking of movement beneath her. Meant that Sammy and Dean were around, as she'd expected, and from the lack of sound anywhere else she realized that it must only be them and not anyone else.

So she was trapped in the deep isolation with the two men and an axe.

This already wasn't looking good for her.

V^V^V

_**x **Stay mentally active by memorizing the aforementioned details. Exercise your memory and practice retention._

_**x **Keep track of time. Devise a way to track the day, date and the time, and use it to devise a daily schedule of activities for yourself._

V^V^V

Now that she was kidnaped once more Chloe realized just how _stupid_ the second one was. If you were handcuffed to a bed there wasn't really much you could do activities-wise, was there?

Obviously the person who'd written it hadn't thought this through as thoroughly as she had hoped.

V^V^V

_**x **Know your captors. Memorize their schedule, look for patterns of behavior to be used to your advantage, and identify weaknesses or vulnerabilities_

_**x **Use all of the above information to seek opportunities to escape_

_**x **Remain cooperative. Attempt to establish rapport with your captors or guards. Once a level of communication is achieved, try asking for items which will increase your personal comfort. Make them aware of your needs_

_**x **Stay physically active, even if your movement is extremely limited. Use isometric and flexing exercises to keep your muscles toned_

**() DO NOT**_ be uncooperative, antagonistic, or hostile towards your captors. It is a fact that hostages who display this type of behavior are kept captive longer or are singled out for torture or punishment_

**()** _Watch for signs of Stockholm Syndrome which occurs when the captive, due to the close proximity and the constant pressures involved, begins to relate to, and empathize with, the captors. In some cases, this relationship has resulted in the hostage becoming empathetic to the point that he/she actively participates in the activities of the group. You should attempt to establish a friendly rapport with your captors, but maintain your personal dignity and do not compromise your integrity._

V^V^V

A wolf howled in the distance, answered by another, and another.

Chloe gulped.

Great...even if she did escape the house she could end up lost in the wild with bloodthirsty wolves.

The day just kept getting better and better!

The blonde took in a deep breath as she went over her situation and given the information she knew on how to supposedly deal with kidnappers, figure out what her next step was. Her kidnappers were thankfully not apparently with the intention to hurt her, although the handcuffs were chaffing her, and they'd given the indication that once they got the feeling that she wasn't going to bolt they'd let her free. There was also the fact that they had both shown jealous and possessive feelings towards her, which alluded to the fact that if she could always use her sexuality against them.

According to the How To Survive A Kidnapping manual she was supposed to get to know her kidnappers more, understand them, and get them to have some sort of an emotion connection with her. She had to be cunning and astute, to use all the information she gathered against them in the way that would most work, and as she remembered their exchange in the motel, and their reactions, and the tension-she realized that there was a very good possibility this could work. She'd gain their trust, use their hormones against them, and wouldn't try to escape just yet. That would not only reaffirm their belief in her desire to stay, but it'd give her time to weasel out the information of where they were, where the closest town was, and how to get there. She'd also have to plan a way to successfully make it there.

It was thanks to this plan that by the time Sammy (or Sam...somehow she just felt more comfortable thinking of him as Sam rather than Sammy) slipped into the room with a tray of food, Chloe was more relaxed, stretched provocatively on the bed.

He paused, darkening eyes seeming to consume her completely in utter hunger.

She was shocked that the arousal she felt at that wasn't at all simulated.

Clearing his throat, Sam came towards the bed and set the tray on the bedside table before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys to the handcuffs, surprising her by uncuffing her.

Chloe rubbed her sore wrists, eyeing Sam cautiously.

"I'll bring you something for them." He whispered, cringing at the visibly sore skin. "Come, eat."

Chloe eyed the tray before reaching for it, placing it on her lap.

The food was her favorite.

"You've done your homework." She admitted, gazing up from the food to look at him. "Did you cook?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry I had to chloroform you, but Lilith's minions had picked up where we were and I needed to get us out there quickly and you would have fought me and made it impossible to escape undetected."

"Why do you and Dean care if I get killed by this Lilith person?" Chloe tried working on this emotional connection thing she needed to get going. "I mean, if what you both said is true, then we're in a very awkward position, aren't we? I mean, you and Dean are brothers, and I've slept with the both of you." She trailed the tip of her finger up and down the fork's handle. "Wouldn't it be easier to just set me free and let me handle this by myself?"

Sam shook his head. "Even if you weren't important to us we'd never be able to do that. My brother and I have been known for having a savior complex." He tilted his head. "Or at least Dean used to be that way before hell." His gaze turned to her. "Ever since he's come back all he cares about is serving you."

Right.

Because she was supposed to be the Queen of Hell...who commanded all sorts of infernal power yet was unable to free herself from mere handcuffs.

Clearing her throat, Chloe tried to calculate her next move.

She knew she was going to have to play on both of their attractions, but in what way? Would she try and turn them against each other? Play them off the other? It seemed the most sensible plan and yet something about that felt wrong somehow.

"If this is real...if you and your brother aren't playing some very sick game with me...how could you stand it?" Chloe gazed at him, nearly molesting the fork with her finger by now. "According to your tale I was with you before, we were a team...I loved you enough to face the fear of real death by myself. And yet when you found me again not only don't I know you, but I'm screwing your brother."

Sam looked away, eyes flashing, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"If I'm supposedly a demon, then I didn't try to hide it." Chloe put the tray back on the bedside table, focusing her attention on him. "I would have most likely flaunted it in front of you, kissing him, touching him...ordering his..._services_."

Sam's narrowed gaze slid to her nearly angrily.

She wondered whether to continue on this path or change it.

"Did Dean know about you and me?" She leaned closer to him, connecting her gaze with his, shocked as electricity and _need_ jolted through her body to pool at the vee of her thighs. "Did he know and yet flaunt it in front of you?"

"_No_." Sam growled, leaning closer to her as well, voice lower and rough. "He didn't know. He only found out right before you lost your memories."

"Again."

"Again?" He frowned at her.

"My memories-they seem to get lost ever so often." Chloe felt on fire, this terrible need burning inside of her nearly suffocatingly. "If so, I'm probably the world's _worst_ girlfriend."

"Someone keeps _doing_ this to you." Sam surprised her by defending her, eyes narrowed. "I'm pissed at whoever did it the first time, and at Lucifer for the second time around. Your mind isn't a game with pieces they can move back and forth at will."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, contemplating his face, realizing he was serious in his protective defense. "Are the handcuffs going back on after I eat?"

"Nope." Sam replied, getting up and unlocking the handcuffs from the bedposts, sitting back down once more. "You're going to be safe in this room until we can figure out what happened and how to return your memories."

"So in other words I'm going to be locked in this room." Chloe realized, not complaining because this gave her more mobility and allowed her more chance to plan her escape better.

"Only until we can fix things." Sam promised, seeming genuinely apologetic.

"I heard wolves." She mentioned, trying to vaguely get an idea of how much of a problem they'd be if she made a run for it.

"Don't worry, we're safe in the cabin." Sam reassured her. "And even though they've been coming a little closer to the place than comfortable, Dean and I are handy with shotguns. You're safe in here."

Okay. So the wolves could prove a problem.

Great.

"So how are you two planning on getting back these pesky memories?" She played along, although she was genuinely curious as to what they thought were proper memory-recovery techniques.

Sam flinched. "We're still working on it. We don't have many people we can trust-and Bobby still doesn't trust you or Dean because you're both demons now-but we'll get the memories back Chloe, I promise. I know this probably makes no sense to you now and you think we're insane kidnappers, but once you have your memories back you'll see that we are only trying to keep you safe and alive."

And he sounded so sincere.

For a second she felt guilty for the deception she was planning, but then she remembered she was being held against her will and that she had no way of knowing if their story was real, so she pushed back the feeling of guilt. The last thing she remembered was Kyle threatening to get her, and there was no indication that this wasn't somehow Kyle's little revenge. Or part of it. She couldn't let herself or her determination be swayed by those beautiful eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and rose from the bed. "I will leave you to eat." And with that he left the room.

Hearing the sound of the lock being turned, Chloe made a face before reaching for the tray and placing it on her lap again, eating the food prepared. It was delicious. She put the tray back after eating, deciding against the instinct to grab the butterknife, and stood, going to one of the windows, gulping when she saw that the only thing she could see in the distance was a never-ending forest. The blonde hurried to the other window and stared out of it, once more only seeing the forest as far as the eye could span. There wasn't anything that could give her a clue as to where she was and how to reach civilization.

Deciding that she'd have to bide her time and get the information from her captors, Chloe decided to inspect her bedroom. It was very spartan, but there were a few books there on...knitting...of all things. And to her horror she found that while browsing through it she was intrigued with what she saw. The blonde leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, sitting on the corner and gazing at the first couple of pages that showed pictures and tried to explain about slip knots and such.

The sound of approaching footsteps betrayed the entrance before the door opened and Dean paused in the doorway, seeing her bed empty. His hazel gaze searched the room before landing on her, eyebrow raising in question when he found her sitting in the corner Indian Style reading a book.

"What exactly is that?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"In most circles it's referred to as a _book_." Chloe replied.

Instead of getting annoyed at her smart-assed answer, Dean snorted in amusement as he moved towards her. "I meant _what_ type of book it was, Einstein." He bent on his knees in front of her and reached out with his fingers to tip the page towards him, eyebrow raising at the picture. "Knitting."

"I don't exactly have an extensive library here, do I?" Chloe shot back, meeting his gaze head-on.

"True." Dean agreed, gaze tracing her every feature. "So, now that it's just the two of us, how about we level with each other?"

Intrigued, Chloe snapped the book shut and eyed him. "How so?"

"It took me a while to get what was going on, but suddenly it all makes sense and I'm annoyed I didn't realize it earlier." The corner of Dean's lips tilted. "This whole amnesiac act, it's a new game of yours, isn't it? Because I know you're twisted enough to be faking it."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at that. "Am I?"

"Oh yeah. You knew Sam and I were keeping something from you, and came up with this little brilliant, hellish plan of yours." Dean moved so that he was standing on his knees, smirking at her. "You're getting off on playing with us."

"I assure you, I do _not_ get off on-!" Chloe gasped as Dean wrapped an arm around her and lift her so that she was forced to stand on her knees as well, body flush against his, feeling him hard and eager against her abdomen.

She should be horrified.

She should be terrified.

She should be fighting-damn her brilliant seduction plan!

But the horror, the terror, the instinct to fight...it wasn't there.

The heat was though, pooling at the vee of her moistening thighs.

Dean chuckled, eyes glazing over with inky blackness as he rubbed against her teasingly. "I like this game. Never seen this side of you before."

Chloe's breathing was accelerating, her grip on the front of his shirt tightening, her whole body on fire.

He nibbled on the shell of her ear, hand trailing down between them to cup her over the material of her underwear, his voice low and gravelly in her ear. "I'm getting off on it too."

Chloe cried out as his finger slipped passed the elastic of her underwear and slipped into her, finding her wet and warm and needy.

"I knew it." He whispered hot in her ear, slipping out his finger only to plunge it in once more with another added, scissoring them within her. "This _is_ a game. Otherwise you wouldn't be this ready for me."

"I don't-I-I don't-!" Chloe clenched his shirt as tightly as possible, bucking against his hand. "_Deannnnnnnnnnnnnnn_."

"_That's right baby,"_ he chuckled hotly, adding another finger and stretching her pleasantly. "_Sing for me_."

Images flashed before her eyes, too quick for her to truly see what they were, but Chloe could make out herself in an office she'd never seen before, calm despite the flames visible outside the windows, and Dean smirking as he entered the door, closing it behind him.

With a cry Chloe's eyes widened and she pushed Dean away, heart racing, not understanding what had just happened.

Obviously not having expected this, Dean frowned as he fell on his ass, eyeing her.

Chloe took in a deep breath, fanning herself with one hand and bringing the other to her head, the disconcerting image gone now yet it'd left her confused and scared.

What the hell?

Had that been...?

Outside the window...

They couldn't be telling the truth!

They _couldn't_!

"Fine, I guess you're _still_ mad at me." Dean grumbled, standing up as he stormed to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

She didn't even notice that he failed to lock it.

The blonde rested her back against the wall and gazed at the door in near catatonia.

What. The. _Hell_?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


End file.
